


TiMER

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Glee, TiMER (2009)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Kurtcedes friendship, Light Crossover, Oneshot, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, movie, reluctance, samcedes - Freeform, timer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little oneshot. I was inspired by watching the movie TiMER and wondering what soulmate matches would be made in Glee if everyone had TiMERs.Kurtcedes friendship,with a little Samcedes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	TiMER

**A/N: So a while ago I watched TiMER, and I thought it would be nice to explore what would happen if the Gleeks had TiMERs and I thought who better than Mercedes and Sam, because they make such a cute couple. There also is a lot of Kurt here; I just couldn't resist making his TiMER start counting down too. Kurt is just too adorable! Okay so finally if I got anything wrong concerning the TiMERs and how they work I'm sorry, but you have to consider the fact that I only watched the movie once, and that was a while ago. This is just a short little oneshot :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just a fan of Glee and the movie TiMER.**

"So who do you think it will be?" Kurt asked, after taking a sip of his Coke.

Mercedes shrugged lightly as she munched on her apple. "I don't know, and I don't care. The only reason I got this damn device was so my parents would stop bugging me about it," She sighed heavily as her gaze dropped down to the TiMER attached to the inside of her right wrist. She hated it, and wished she had never given in to her parents. She only had half an hour left on the TiMER, when supposedly she would meet her 'soulmate'. It was so weird. The idea that a little electronic strip implanted into her skin could seek out her soulmate seemed wrong somehow. Of course, it only worked if he – or she – but Mercedes was sure it would be a he – had a TiMER too. Mercedes thought it would be much better to just leave it up to fate. After all, her parents were an example of true love and they had not gotten together because of TiMERs – although the TiMERs had not been invented until years after her parents got together.

"I'm sure he'll be a great guy, whoever he is," Kurt smiled, almost in a wistful way. Mercedes felt a twinge of guilt then. Kurt's TiMER had not even begun to countdown and he had had his since just before he entered high school. They were juniors now, and Mercedes had just gotten her TiMER a few months ago. She would have happily swapped places with Kurt though. He deserved to have his TiMER count down far more than she did. She did not even want it, but Kurt believed in his TiMER and hoped he would find his true love from it. Mercedes knew he was hoping it would be Blaine, Rachel's younger brother and a close friend to Kurt. Mercedes was not sure it would happen though. Blaine did not have a TiMER yet, although his family were coaxing him into it. Rachel and Kurt's stepbrother Finn were inseparable now, although before their TiMERs matched, Finn had not taken much notice of Rachel and had been dating a Cheerio, Quinn. Rachel had been thrilled with her soulmate match. Finn had been surprised, even a little reluctant to have her as his soulmate but Rachel had not let anything stand in her way. She had shown him how good she was for him. And they were happy now.

"I hope so. It's gonna take somebody really special to make me want to be with him. Besides, he might not even want to be with me," Mercedes replied.

Kurt frowned at her. "'Cedes, of course he'll want to be yours. He should count himself lucky for getting to be with you. And if he's a jerk, then I'll choke him with my Burberry scarf. And..." He broke down laughing at the look on Mercedes face. "Yeah, I won't do that really. But you know what I mean sweetie. I'll be there if it goes horribly wrong, but I don't think it will," He smiled at Mercedes and she smiled back. They both reached across the table to embrace each other warmly.

As they were pulling back from the hug, Mercedes gasped in surprise at what she saw. "Kurt. Kurt, look at your TiMER!"

Kurt laughed. "Mercedes, don't tease me. You know how I bad I want..." Kurt was rendered speechless for a few moments after he looked down at his TiMER. It had finally started to countdown. "It finally happened! Thank Gaga, I was getting so anxious...He's here. I'm going to meet him here at school. Tomorrow .I just can't believe it!" Kurt's entire face had lit up and he was almost bouncing in his seat. "Blaine must have finally got his TiMER! That has to be it, right?"

Mercedes was really happy for Kurt, and wished she could be as excited as he felt. Mostly what she felt was nervous, and wary of what would happen once she met her soulmate. She was scared, but on the outside she appeared to be fine. "Kurt, I don't know. That would be amazing, but even if it's not Blaine at least you're gonna find out who it is. No more waiting..." Mercedes grabbed hold of his hand. "Now, just breathe. Relax, honey..."

Kurt nodded, taking a few deep breaths but he still could not keep calm as he jumped up from his seat. "I just can't help it 'Cedes! Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life. I just know it."The bell rang shrilly, and the cafeteria started to empty out as students went off to their next class. Mercedes and Kurt were walking arm in arm to English when the beeping of her TiMER started. "It's happening, Mercedes!" Kurt exclaimed. There were a lot of students swarming around the hallway, but no one had stopped apart from a student who she had never seen before. He had blonde hair, light green eyes, full lips and a medium build. His gaze went down to his wrist. Mercedes looked down at her wrist too, and saw that the TiMER had stopped. When she looked back up, the guy was staring straight at her with wide eyes. He was clearly shocked, and so was Mercedes. "There has to be some kind of mistake..."Kurt nudged her in the side. "Don't say that! You haven't even talked to him yet. And he looks so cute! Now, this is what you're going to do. You're going to talk to him and I'm going to save you a seat in class. Take as long as you need, Mr Schuester won't mind," He kissed Mercedes on the cheek before leaving. Mercedes wanted to leave too. And she did try to sneak away, but then she heard footfalls behind her. Looking back, she saw that the guy was following her.

"What do you want?" Mercedes snapped, uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her.He seemed taken aback, and she almost felt bad for being rude to him.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I just want to talk..." He sighed. "I mean, we're meant to be together."

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah, sure. Hey, just because this stupid thing tells us we're meant to be soulmates, it doesn't mean it's true. I just don't know how to feel right now. We're strangers..."

"Only until we get to know each other, and I want to get to know you," He held out his hand, smiling at her softly. "I'm Sam. Sam Evans, and you...?"

She reluctantly shook his hand. His palm was nice and dry, his grip firm but gentle at the same time. "I'm Mercedes Jones."

**Thanks for reading. Also, although I didn't reveal it, it's not Blaine I pictured being Kurt's soulmate just in case anyone was wondering :)**


End file.
